Computing devices can run multiple applications concurrently. As the number of applications running concurrently increases, the usage of various computing device resources (such as processors, memory, etc.) can also increase. These applications can continue to use the computing device resources even if the applications are not being actively used by a user of the computing device. This can be problematic because the usage of the computing device resources by the multiple concurrently running applications can degrade the performance of the computing device, which can lead to frustrating and unpleasant user experiences.